


Rise above the ashes

by MissDomho



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomho/pseuds/MissDomho
Summary: Description: 'Chester took a large breath. He knew he had nothing to lose. Mike had given up on their relationship. If he didn’t manage to rouse him, he’d lose one of the few things he’d done right in his life.' Bennoda-Very slashy-Violence-PWP-Standalone[complete]Genre: Angst/hurt.





	Rise above the ashes

AN Hey everyone! I found another story I didn't get round to finishing. I've been working on it for a while now. Again I wrote this when I going through a tough time in school and broke up with my ex and etc...looking back over the years it makes me thankful and blessed that my life has changed for the better now. Okay...enough rambling about my personal life...

Warning Again...angry 'almost non-consent' Bennoda sex. Don't worry...No one got hurt too much in the making of this XD. Also some very bad words. Bad name calling featuring in the fic too!. I love Chester <3 and Mike <3 This was more or less a challenge for me as I am always creating new slashy standalones ;) anyway! On with the story!! Xxx

Please read, review, rate<3 I adore all of what you have to say xxx

\---  
Rise above the ashes

 

Chester closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The long acrylic nails caressed his face, lightly scratching his skin.

 

“Lets go somewhere a bit more private?”

 

Smoky and strong alcoholic breath washed over the singer's face and his stomach churned. Wrong. All wrong. The wrong brand of cigarettes, the wrong alcohol. And those long nails. He shuddered. Problem was that the young woman seemed to have misread his reaction because she was letting her hand travel down the front of his chest, her hand now resting just above his belly button.

 

Chester opened his dark eyes to tell her friendly- but firmly to stop her sexually suggestive advances on him -but fell mute the moment his large, brown eyes caught the bottom soles of two very familiar black and white converses disappearing around the corner of the venue.

 

Shit.

 

That was the moment the hand reached its goal once he felt the young woman grab the front of his tight denim jeans, snapping the Vocalist out his reverie as he almost shrieked from the sudden contact the young girl had eagerly made. He jumped back from her and put his hands up to keep some distance between the musician and fan.

 

“Listen. I am very flattered- but I really am not interested.”

 

With that he hurried away, leaving the girl all on her own her mouth falling open as she was gaping after him. To hell with being nice to fans. There was always limit to everything and tonight the young girl had crossed a line from what was right and wrong. Even Brad would have to agree that being groped gave him the permission to be a bit unfriendly.

 

When he found their tour bus parked near the venue for where they would be playing at tonight, he waisted no time jumping into the bus as he saw four of the other band members laughing around the small kitchen table, laughing and drinking beer with their crew- but not a single trace of Mike was to be seen on the bus.

 

“Have you all seen Mike?”

 

“Yeah, he seemed mad about something. Told us he was headed for the woodland area a minute ago, why is that?” Brad answered. Taking a swig from his own beer, the band's eyes all were averted on their very flustered looking front man. As the older singer shuddered at the sudden confrontation of his band members.

 

Chester looked pretty contrite when he said. “He saw me with a fan who was trying her luck with me...”

 

“Uh, oh! you’re in trouble, Bennington.”

 

Chester gave him a dark look. “Why, thank you very much, Brad, I hadn’t noticed.” He then whipped his body round and headed for the exit with out another word, stomping off the bus now. He then thrusted his way towards the direction of where he thought Mike might have gone.

 

“Singers,” Joe sighed, shaking his head. “They seem to have a thing for being angry most of the time and stomping.”

 

Phoenix just shrugged, watching Chester walk off towards the trees from the window. “Don't really care who's yelling at who or who's stomping at what...As long as they’re back in time for the show…"

 

The lead singer arrived at the border of the woodland area. Shivering, trembling, watching the darkness of the forest swirl between his eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea, he was always afraid of the dark and things that usually go bump in the night.

 

“Mikey?”

 

No answer. Great. So the hard way it was then for young Chester. There were three paths for him to choose. Chester took his time to study them- but saw nothing that would’ve helped him deciding which one Mike could have chosen.

 

Now. Mike had a thing for numbers. He’d probably would have taken the third path. Deciding it was as good as it was going to get, the lead singer walked down the path to his right, calling his emcee's name again- but there was still no answer. He called him by his last name. Again no answer.

 

“Come on, Mikey, it was not what you think!”

 

Nothing.

 

Chester came to another crossroad on his short journey once more again, there were three ways leading off into different directions as he moved deeper into the woodland area, despite of the irky feeling of his own fear from the dark he pushed his way deeper into the woodland area as he was determined to find the emcee. He took the right one. And just when he opened his mouth to call on Mike again, he saw him sitting on a lone bench, the over grown shrubbery surrounding the broken looking emcee as he had his arms resting on his knees, his face bowing down, and to top it all off he was smoking? The Vocalist didn't even realise that the emcee had taken up smoking until tonight.

 

Chester approached him slowly, keeping a safe distance between them incase of the emcee was ready to pounce. “Mike?” he asked hesitantly once Chester realised the emcee was in no hurry to speak any time soon.

 

“What the fuck do you want, Bennington?” Spat Mike, sounding tired and irritated.

 

“Can I take a seat?”

 

“Do whatever you like, Chester. It's a free country.”

 

Chester went to sit beside him, retrieving his own cigarettes from his pocket. Getting to work on his zippo he was seen lighting himself his own cigarette, too. For a long time, neither of them spoke. The darkness shifting between the two men with the only exception of the cherry bulbs burning brightly from the tips of each of their cigarettes. Mike cleared his throat slowly, as he was the first to break the awkward silence that was growing alarmingly too comfortable.

 

“Why, Chester? Tell me, why?” The emcee's voice was calm and quiet. And resigned.

 

“What's the point telling you. You wouldn't believe me anyway...when I tell you nothing happened, will you?” The singer smiled bitterly, turning his head to look up at him.

 

Mike snorted. Which made Chester grumble. Feeling his own anger bubble within his tired body to realise just how stubborn Mike really was as a human being. He was always self-righteous and always quick to judge, which admittedly Chester absolutely hate that about the emcee.

 

“Why can’t you just believe me when I tell you, the fucking girl was trying to seduce me and not the other way round? I said no- but it doesn’t matter, does it? I’d like to know why, too, Mike.” Chester watched him, waiting for Mike to look back at him. He was challenging Mike, no longer would he succumb to being a coward. He knew it within himself he didn't do anything wrong, he just needed the emcee to have a little faith in him sometimes and trust the singer on what he was trying to say.

 

The half Asian took the last drag from his cigarette, letting the stub fall to the ground and stubbing it with his shoe.

 

"You want to know why?” Finally, Mike looked down at him. And Chester wished he hadn’t because what he saw in his eyes made fear creep up on him. This was no ordinary argument. Mike had given up. From the crispness of the moonlight beaming down over their faces, he could see the hurt glazing over his emcee's eyes.

 

“Because I’m sick of always being number two or three, or even four, who knows – all the fucking time.”

 

“You’re not, you-“

 

“Spare me your lies, Chester,” The sullen looking emcee interrupted him, “I’ve heard enough of them already. I’m done with you, Ches. I just want to know why?"

 

Chester took a large breath. He knew he had nothing to lose. Mike had given up on their relationship. If he didn’t manage to rouse him, he’d lose one of the few things he’d done right in his life.

 

“What why?” he asked, making his tone as careless as possible. Mike was not a hot-blooded person- but once he had caught fire…

 

Mike narrowed his eyes. “Why have you cheated on me for, god-knows-how-many times now? Why was I never good enough for you, Ches?” His voice was getting louder now, red hot anger brewing in his trembling body. His voice was now raising in temperature, to a near hot boil. “Why could you never stop fucking around behind my back, huh? Why could you never be man enough and at least admit to what you have done?”

 

His eyes began to gleam, tears blurring his vision. “Why could you never tell me you don’t want a serious relationship? You let me believe you cared for me! That we had something special!” He jumped up from his seat once Chester tried to grab him as he began pacing up and down, kicking his heals in the ground, bringing the dirt dust clouds around the his ankles. His eyes were wild, his voice crackled like fire as he growled like a predator seeking out his prey. Which made Chester want to sink further into his seat. He had let his cigarette fumble to the ground and snubbed it with the heel of his boot.

 

“How could you be so fucking selfish and so fucking heartless and let me think what we have meant something to you? I gave you my heart and yo-you fucking crushed it into pieces! Why?” He was growling louder now, his hands were flying in all sorts of directions as he threw everything at Chester that he had held onto for so long.

 

“Why the bloody fuck did you let me believe we could maybe have a future together? I overlooked all the times you cheated on me, sure you would stop it one day, sure you cared enough for me to stop.”

 

His voice had lost its volume again. He turned away, tears sliding down his cheeks as he whimpered. “I gave you my heart, Chester. And you just threw it away like it meant nothing to you.”

 

Chester felt his chest ache for Mike. Yes, he had wanted to make Mike angry, make him fight for their relationship- but Chester didn't realise just how much the emcee was suffering because he thought he was cheating on him. True, he had suspected that he had never believed him when he told him he’d not done such thing- but. He stood carefully in a timely fashion and timidly made his way over to his taller lover. He laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling the emcee tense beneath his tender touch. “Mikey…”

 

“Don’t call me Mikey.”

 

“Mikey, listen” Chester whispered again, now ignoring Mike's comment about him not being able to use his nickname. Admittedly it stung a little bit to hear that Mike had told him not to use his nickname, the nickname Chester had come up with- but all he could do was swallow the lump forming in throat as all he wanted to do was to pull Mike into his arms and hold him close- but Mike brushed him off, span around and the next thing Chester knew, he was now lying on the wet ground, his cheek and jaw throbbing. His lip now split, feeling the blood explode from the tiny gash from it as he was now tasting blood between his lips.

 

“You-you hit me.”

 

Chester couldn’t believe it himself. The emcee had actually hit him? His Mikey had just hit him? Never in the many years of their relationship had any of them, ever laid a cruel hand on each other, until tonight as Chester pressed a hand to his tender cheek, feeling the skin throb beneath his touch, he could feel his heart beat pummelling fast.

 

The half Asian seemed taken aback from his own actions- but still he hissed. "You deserve it, whore.”

 

That was it. Chester was seeing red. Blinded by his own anger. Ignoring the fact that one side of his face was sore, and from the impact of the ground grazing his lip which caused it to split open. He could barely think straight now, as his mind and body went into a fit of his own rage.

 

“Whore?!” He jumped up. “You have no fucking right to call me that, you asshole!”

 

“I have every fucking right!” Mike screamed, hands balled to fists now. “You fucked me over with every fucking chance you got!”

 

“I never cheated on you! I never, never! betrayed you like you think I have!” Chester fought back. “And if you’d finally listen to me, you’d maybe fucking believe me!”

 

“Why should I listen to you? You'd just lie to me! As you always have!”

 

“I don’t! I fucked around before you, yes!- But from the moment we got together, you were the only one for me, fucker! The only one!”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“Because I-I love you, you fucking idiot!”

 

Mike was stunned. “You love me?” he stuttered.

 

“Yes!- But apparently that doesn’t count for anything since you don’t believe me anyway!” Chester stopped screaming, feeling so exhausted and numb now that he was afraid that he might collapse now as he had given all that he could give to Mike. He realises that the emcee was a lot stronger then he was. “So go on, call me a whore if it would make you feel any better, Mike. I suppose I’ll just go back to being one since you seem to think that’s what I am anyway.” He turned around and began to walk away, his heart feeling like it was about to crumble within his chest.

 

“Chester!”

 

The emcee's voice was tentative and quiet. Chester ignored him, telling himself the wetness he found on his cheeks were not tears for Mike. He did not cry. Not over a broken relationship. This was ridiculous. At some stage he realise this was not worth fighting for.

 

“Chester! Dammit!”

 

He heard the footsteps grow louder as he could sense Mike had broken out into a run. Which made the Vocalist move a little faster on his feet, as he pushed his legs up until he was sprinting himself that was before he had felt a hand slide onto his shoulder when Mike held him back. “Ches, please, I…”

 

Chester turned around and faced his emcee. “What, Mike, what? What more could you have to tell me? Have you thought of another name to call me?”

 

Mike just stared at his feet, Chester's tears making him feel terribly guilty for the way he had been speaking to Chester. “I am so sorry for calling you a 'Whore',” He began with a whisper, “I should have listened to you. I should have let you explain.”

 

Chester's anger flared up again. “Yes, maybe you should have” He bit back, not giving in that easily, he wanted to see Mike hurt the way that he was feeling hurt right about now. “Maybe you should have given me a chance before judging me, like you always do"

 

Mike lifted his head again to meet with Chester's intense stare. “Well, excuse me if I’m a little sensitive to seeing you disappear with some giggling fan" He said hotly. His eyes flashing black now, Chester could now sense that Mike's anger was spiking back into his body.

 

“And you just jumped to the conclusion I’m simply just fucking her? I can’t believe it!” Chester yelled. “You could have just asked me?!”

 

“Well, what have you been doing then?”

 

“Mike! We have a fucking reputation as a band! I have a fucking reputation as a front man! I gave her an autograph and some of my attention, maybe signed on her cleavage when she asked, then told her I wasn't interested!"

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

 

“Do you think I’m proud of it?! I never knew you saw me with her! I never wanted you to know! I had to keep our relationship a bloody secret from the entire fucking world, for the fucking band! I never wanted you to know I make them believe I’m straight and open for a good roll! Why? Because of you!"

 

“And you just thought I wouldn’t notice? That’s just stupid, Chester!”

 

Chester glared at him. “Yes, it is! I know! I thought if you knew, you’d think badly of me! How stupid" He sneered, “Since you were thinking so badly of me anyway. And now excuse me, I’m sure there’s some fan back there who will forgive me for my harsh words and not screech false accusations at me.”

 

Chester made a move to get away from the emcee- but Mike was a lot quicker then he was as he reached out and grabbed his arm and span Chester around. The Vocalist almost stumbling to the ground as his eyes widened from Mike's sudden movements.

 

“You can’t just run away like that” He hissed. His eyes were like daggers, piercing through Chester's soul as the Vocalist could feel himself falling victim in Mike's aggressive touch once he felt the emcee tighten his grip along his wrist.

 

Chester pulled his arm back, once he saw Mike show a sign of weakness in his grip, startling the emcee as the lead singer takes a step back, putting some distance between them. “Yes, I can. Let the whore do what the whore does best, alright?"

 

Mike growls now and in a blur Chester then gasps, the back of his heels stumbling backwards in fear he might just fall that was until the emcee had shoved his smaller frame against the nearest tree, his weight now boring into Chester's, Chester wanted to scream for help, he wanted to cry out for the band to save him from this monster that he use to think that was Mike- but words had simply failed him once Mike slapped his hand over his lips, silencing him.

 

He could still taste the blood from his gash as the emcee pressed his palm into Chester's bloodied lips, smearing their skin with Chester's blood. "I will not let you go and fuck some slut. You’re mine!” he snarled.

 

“Was, Mike, was..." Chester murmured against his palm which he knew he was making this situation worse as he was fuelling the fire in the emcee which only made the emcee grumble from the burn. “it’s you who threw me away. You have no right to call me yours anymore, Mike.”

 

“Yes, I do.” Before Chester could protest or plan his escape from Mike's grip, he let out a surprise whimper as felt Mike crush his mouth onto Chester's. The emcee swallowing the muffled squeaks from the front man. Chester tried to wedge his arms away from Mike- but the emcee only held him closer to his body, pulling his wrists up above his head until Chester gasped to feel the bark from the tree dig into his wrists. The pain was so unbearable he could barely breathe from it all.

 

Mike slipped his tongue into Chester's mouth, his tongue tentatively touching Chester's as the Vocalist was trying to reel his body away. He didn't want this. He was in no mood for this. Mike had really made him mad. He felt used and abused. All he wanted was to be left alone. So he closed his lips around Mike's tongue, trapping the wiggling, wet muscle between his teeth as he bit down hard. The emcee yelped, pushing his body off from Chester the moment the Vocalist had almost broke his skin with his sharp teeth.

 

"You fucking asshole" Mike cried out- but unaffected by his words Chester just stood there. Regaining feeling back in his tender wrists.

 

It was then the Vocalist shoved him away as he pushed himself off from the tree, wiping his arm over his mouth once he spat flecks of his own blood mixed with Mike's saliva to the ground as he didn’t say a word, all he did was just turn his back to Mike as he had every intention to walk back towards their tour bus.

 

That was before he felt a foot hitting into the back of his knee, losing his footing from the sudden attack he was seen falling face first to the ground, his hands coming up in the last moment to catch himself from eating dirt and to soften the blow from first impact.

 

“What the fuck?” Chester wanted to stand up once he found enough courage and energy to do it- but halted to a stop as Mike was pushing down on him with his full body weight.

 

“You’re not going anywhere" He hissed into his ear. He was so close, his breath so warm and wet against the side of his face.

 

“Let me go, dammit" Chester struggled to get up- but the taller band member grabbed one of his arms in mid air when Chester tried to break away from Mike, twisting it onto his back until the pain stopped his attempts to get up. He cried out in pain, hoping someone would hear him that would be close by- but again Mike was quick to think of what to do in this situation as he slammed his other hand over Chester's hand as the the Vocalist screamed into his palm.

 

“What do you think you’re doing? You’re fucking hurting me!” Came Chester's muffled response.

 

Mike buried his free hand in his singer's hair, craning his neck up as he was forcing his head to the side so he could press his lips into Chester's once more again. When he drew back, Chester's lips were smeared with his own blood from where Mike had bitten his lip, deepening the gash a little more now as Chester could feel the blood seep from within his wound, his own blood soaking his chin. His head was pressed into the dead leaves and Mike brought his mouth to his ear. “I’m taking what’s mine,” He growled, lowly.

 

“I’m not yours anymore" The Vocalist hissed against the ground, he was more then ready for the challenge.

 

Mike pushed his twisted arm further up. “You think a woman could ever give you this?”

 

Chester cried at the pain in his shoulder, his voice muffled from the agony spiralling through out his body. “What the hell makes you think I want this?”

 

“I know you do” Mike answered matter-of-factly. He leaned down and pressed his lips into Chester's neck, bringing the skin between his lips as he was leaving a vivid mark on Chester's pale skin. “You’re all mine and mine alone!”

 

Chester didn’t answer, his eyes screwed shut, willing his traitorous body to keep a hold on his rapidly dissolving fury. Mike used his twisted arm to make him lift himself up from the ground until he was kneeling. An arm sneaked around his waist and began to pop open the buttons of his trousers. Chester's eyes widened, his mouth falling open once he realised what Mike's intensions were. He tried to break free- but Mike was a lot stronger then he is. He tried to scream- but no one would listen. His only hope was to lie here and receive what the emcee was about to give.

 

“You know this is so wrong, I don't fucking want this!” Chester pressed out. Hoping his words would snap some sense back into Mike's chaotic mind. This wasn't Mike. This wasn't his Mike. The Mike he knew would never lay a finger on him like he had tonight, or call him names like he did. He had no idea what had happened to Mike as he knew he was running out of options for him to make an escape.

 

“Try to tell this to the groupie who doesn’t know you as well as I do.”

 

Mike chuckled darkly and pressed Chester down onto the ground again. “You want this.” He began to tug the Vocalist's denim jeans down his legs, still keeping his arm on his back, ensuring he didn’t fight back.

 

Chester bit his lip, causing the split to bleed out a little more. He could taste the copper from his own blood that was now pooling between his lips that was before he could feel Mike yank his boxers down over the curve of his ass, grunts were escaping from the emcee's lips. Feeling the cool air brush against his now exposed skin, the breeze causing goosebumps to rise against his pale skin as he could feel his cheeks stain red realising how ridiculous he may look with his pants down to his knees and in the middle of nowhere.

 

“No one else knows you as well as I do. No one else could make you feel like I do.”

 

Chester pressed his face into the dirt, trying to stifle the groan when he felt a wet finger nudging his ring. He could hear Mike all around him now as he could feel the world slip beneath him as he grits his teeth, trying to hold back his scream now. He could smell him now, the desperation and lust Mike had for Chester was evidently there which made the singer cry out in guilty pleasure and horrible agony.

 

He could feel everything. Instinctively, he spread his legs wider, feeling vulnerable and scared as he could feel Mike trace his long finger along the round curve of his ass, teasing the flesh beneath his hard grazes. It was then, Mike's slender digit slipped in slowly at first which the singer let out a large gust of air he held between his cheeks for so long as he could barely breathe, his body caving further into the ground from Mike's sudden and hard intrusion which he didn’t waste any time beginning to stimulate Chester's prostate, every word accompanied by hard thrusts and grunts.

 

“No-woman-no-man-could-ever-give-you-these-sparks-of-pure-desire-and-lust.”

 

Chester gave up fighting and struggling against Mike. He moaned loudly, pressing his body into the dirt to try and give his throbbing cock some relief. His hips meeting the hard surface, as the friction from his wet stomach from his pre-cum and the hard ground made the older singer writhe painfully yet delightfully against Mike's fingers as he moved in sync with Mike, riding Mike's fingers slowly at first.

 

“Mine.” The ferocious growl made the Vocalist shiver and when a second finger slowly joined in the reign, instinctively, he felt his body spread his legs further, keening sounds escaping him when Mike began roughly finger-fucking him.

 

Chester was whimpering hotly, whatever anger, hurt or grief he’d felt before washed away by the thrilling feeling of surrendering and total submission that wiped every coherent thought he had away, leaving his mind completely black, infused with painful lift he had for the man above him. Mike's words sent jolts of ecstasy to his throbbing sex, making him buck his hips into the ground, aiding some relief for the writhing Vocalist.

 

Mike brought his face down next to Chester's, pressing down on his arm, making him moan in pain- but his cock harden from Mike's warm breath fanning across his fervent skin.

 

"Who do you belong to?” Mike's fingers slowly pull out, only the tips still inside Chester's tight virginal ring.

 

“You” Chester cried out, feeling Mike slam his fingers back in, pushing and stretching the skin that surrounded his fingers.

 

“Have you ever fucked someone else?” Mike growls, pulling his fingers out slowly once more again as Chester could feel the excitement exhilarating his very soul, making his mind dizzy.

 

“No”

 

Chester nearly chokes, Mike's fingers were driving him insane, his mind caught up in the pain and lust, reducing him to a complete mess at the other man’s mercy.

 

“Will you ever fuck someone else?” Mike grouted in Chester's ear. His voice sending delicious vibrations throughout his body. The emcee growled, his fingers pushing deeper into Chester's tight heat as he bit down on his singer's earlobe, applying even more pressure to his arm.

 

“No” Chester whimpered, shaking his head as good as he could.

 

Mike drew back and let go of Chester's arm. Pulling the fingers from his ass, he grabbed his hips and pulled the smaller man up until he was on all fours. Chester groaned when the pain shot through his shoulder, shifting his weight to his good arm. His vision blurred from the pain, he could hear the faint sounds of Mike's belt clinking following close behind were the sounds of thick material being roughly pushed down to his knees.

 

"God, I love seeing you all so fucking stretched and hot for me, Ches" Says Mike and all Chester can do is hope for the best that he doesn't collapse.

 

The emcee gathered enough saliva in his mouth, using it to lube his own thick cock the best they he could. Grabbing Chester's hips, he positioned himself behind the smaller singer. Pulling his left hand from Chester's hip, he held his hardened sex between his fingers now once the tip was seen pressing into the cleft of Chester's tight opening as he began to push into his singer's wet, tight heat. The Vocalist cried out as he lost his balance when Mike slid into him, his torso crashing over onto the dirt. Mike slung an arm around him, pressing him up against his chest.

 

“You’re mine" He growled closely in his ear, holding the singer close to his chest. Pulling out and pushing back in carefully so Mike could adjust, he soon changed to a faster pace, now fucking Chester harder into the ground. The sounds of their skin slapping together as twin moans sounded the air around their moving bodies.

 

"Oh f-f-fuck"

 

Chester moaned brokenly, pushing his ass back against Mike's groin and his chest to the ground, feeling cheap and used, and so Mike's, so secure in the feeling of belonging that he knew no shame, just the pure want for more from the man claiming him.

 

"God yes, your ass still feels as tight as the first time we did this" Mike groaned, panting in between each word as he thrusted into Chester's body, reunited with Chester's tight little body surrounding his thick member, smoothing his firm hands along Chester's broad chest and tight stomach.

 

It was then a hand wrapped around his cock, and one firm stroke was all it took. Chester cried out, his hips jerking forward, his cock pulsing in the strong grip, his body was trembling and shuddering, the strong arm around his chest not allowing him to just crash into the ground- but Mike, keeping him up, his thrusts into Chester's tired body were becoming more and more frantic until the little that was left of Chester's senses were registering warm seed spilling inside of his own body. Mike marking him now as his own.

 

"Ahh, Mike..."

 

The singer was pushed to the ground by the weight of a body collapsing on top of him, the cock in his ass twitching now and again, making him shudder.

 

His breath coming in laborious pants, his heart was beating wildly against his bruising chest, and he could feel the hammering of another heart against his back and harsh breathing in his ear. He smiled weakly. Mike had finally decided to fight.

 

A groan near his ear nearly made him jump, taking him by surprise and quite unpleasantly pulling him back from the sleep he had been about to drift off to. He was tired. Weak. In some places he felt numb and he knew he needed a good shower after his little rendezvous with Mike as his once pale and clean skin was now covered in dirt and his own bodily fluids.

 

“Oh God, oh God…” Mike carefully pulled out of him. “Oh God, Ches, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I hurt you"

 

“My arm fucking hurts” The lead singer mumbled against the leaves sticking to his lips, groaning at the pain.

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry.” The emcee carefully pulled Chester to lay his head in his lap, making him lie on his side as he was beginning to massage his sore arm. Harsh touches and spit-fire words were soon replaced with tender caresses and warm breathy sounds.

 

Chester curled closer into his emcee, enjoying the attention and care given to him even though his shoulder ached and sent spikes of unwanted pain throughout his feeble frame.

 

“I’m such an idiot" Mike whispered, a bitter note underlying his voice. “I am sorry,” he then repeated himself and pressed a kiss to Chester's sweaty locks. “I know it doesn’t help a thing, nor does it make anything undone- but I am truly sorry, Chester. For everything I have said and done to you. For raising my hand against you. For hurting you. Verbally and physically. For not believing you… for… for bloody everything.” He gulped. “I’d understand if yo-you want to walk away...”

 

Chester turned onto his back and opened his eyes, looking up into Mike's face. “Good pain,” he said.

 

“What?” Mike asked, looking lost and confused now, slowing his sweet ministrations now to a complete stop.

 

“It’s good pain" Chester repeated. He brought his good arm up to caress Mike's face. “You said it yourself, and it is true, You know me. You know what I can take. And about the other things…” He smiled at the emcee's guilty grimace. “Let’s think of this fight as a cleansing fire. We have burned our past of mistrust and secrets and begin anew with the knowledge that I never have and will never cheat on you, also a sweet reminder that I am yours and yours alone, Mikey” He winked up at him.

The emcee was silent, trying to register what Chester was trying to say all he could do was just stare down at his older lover, absently carding his hand through his hair, until he eventually said with a thick voice and heavy heart. "I don’t deserve you.”

 

“No, you don’t" Chester smirked. “-But I’m an idiot, as you yourself have pointed out. So maybe I have a thing for sexy emcee's who think they don’t deserve me at all.” The singer snickers as he pushed his hand through Mike's thick dark hair as he pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

 

“We should head back before the others come looking for us and find us lying half naked and covered in dirt.”

 

Mike chuckled and helped Chester to his wobbly feet. “God, you're all dirty.” The whole front of Chester's body was covered in earth, sticking to his stomach, his clothes, his long legs and the side of Chester's face.

 

“A nice warm shower and I’m like new again” Chester waved him off- but suddenly screwed his eyes shut in pain. “You really did a good job on my arm” He pressed out between gritted teeth. “I hope I'll be okay for tonight's show.”

 

“Oh shit, the show! I’ve totally forgotten about that!” Mike closed his eyes and hid his face behind his hands. “I’m such a total fucking idiot,” He groaned.

 

The older singer sighed. “Come here.” He opened his arms. He closed them around Mike's taller frame and held him close to his body as the half Asian folded his body into his smaller lover. “I’m sure it’ll be better soon. We have a pharmacy in the bus, I’m positive we’ll find something to help the pain.”

 

“I’m an asshole” Mike murmured into his lover's hair.

 

Chester reached round to pinch Mike's ass. “Maybe you are- but you’re not the only one. In any case, it doesn’t help a thing if we pity and curse ourselves out.” He pushed himself back to look up at Mike. “So stop your moping and help me get my jeans on, okay?”

 

When they were both looking more or less presentable once more again, beside the fact they’d just had a rough fuck before tonight's show and not like they had tried to kill each other before hand – they set off towards the venue again where they would find their band and their bus.

 

Mike slung his arm around Chester's waist, keeping him close.

 

“Ches?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Mike tightened his grip. “I love you too.”

 

Chester pressed closer into the side of his body, smiling and humming softly.

 

“And we rise like phoenix from the ashes…”

 

\---  
END

AN Didn't want to leave this fic on a sour note :) Like I said this was just a challenge for me to write as I am always coming up with new ideas. Please review and rate, would mean a lot to me!! Thank you all LPFfamily <3


End file.
